MLP: The Alternate Elements (Old)
by SuperSniperEagleMan
Summary: OLD SUMMARY: When a time paradox threatens to make chrysalis the ruler of Equestria, two boys are sucked into the world of talking ponies. At first, it looks like they will stop the paradox from happening in the first place. But as one of them discovers more powers, it starts to become a question of who's the real evil. The powerful villain, or the mad-with-power 'hero'.


**So i think i know what your thinking. WTF is this? Simple answer, this is my attempt at an MLP fanfic in 2015.**

**It tanked and was stupid looking back, so i ended up taking it down and trying to remove all traces of it in shame.**

**A couple of days ago however, while cleaning off a dying laptop, what do you know, i found the word files of the chapters i made.**

**So here you go. Enjoy some grade-a teenager amateur writing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Talk and a Time Paradox

* * *

Ryan sighed. _"I'm not going to lie, I'm not much of an outdoor person."_ He thought as he walked through the streets of Sydney. The sun was at the top of the sky and the shadows were going straight down. He was heading to a restaurant to meet up with Zac, his friend, who apparently wanted a word with him. His mind kept wondering like a overwound clock, the front of his dark hair standing up from the wind and his tired, serious look and hazel eyes looking blankly forward as he walked down the crowded streets.

He was so occupied that he only glanced at the pedestrian lights, saw it green, and kept walking, not noticing the lights were now red. As he walked, he was suddenly snapped out of his trance by a car horn. Turning quickly, he saw a car coming towards him, brakes squealing. He managed to jump just in time to land on the hood.

Unfortunately, the momentum from the car made him stumble towards the windscreen. Acting fast, he slid his hands into the sleaves of his leather jacket and wrapped his arms around his head, while stretching his legs out. The position allowed him to roll over the car and, twisting his body, land on his feet. He stumbled back and fell on his back on the road.

Thankfully, the car behind him stopped just in time from hitting him. A woman got out. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" she asked worriedly as Ryan stood up. He felt a pain in his leg where it had hit the antenna of the car he rolled over. He lifted his tracksuit pants. He saw a small cut on his lower leg.

"Nothing serious." He replied to the woman. "I'll be fine." The woman, though nervous, got back in the car. Ryan put the pants back down and continued on his way, checking the road this time.

Zac slumped back in his seat, which was sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. His cotton jacket and jeans stretched out. He pushed his blonde hair to the side and his brown eyes looked around. There were only a few people sitting at the tables. No sign of him yet. _"Can't blame him. He's HAS been sleep deprived."_ He thought.

A waiter came over. "Hey, did you want to order?"

Zac looked up. "Soon enough, I'm just waiting for a friend." The waiter nodded and walked away. Zac lent back forward and looked at the menu. He was glad he chose this place. There would be some stuff here they could both enjoy. Ryan would be happy. Well, until Zac broke the news.

As he finished looking it over, the ringing of a small bell sounded. He looked over and saw Ryan entering. Ryan looked around, saw Zac and waved. He waved back. Ryan then proceeded to head over to the table and sit down. "How's it hanging?" Ryan asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Yea. Could be better. I mean, GOD, my brain will not stay asleep in the morning. It's a god-damn habit I cannot break."

"Huh. That's crap." Ryan looked at Zac annoyingly.

"Of course it is! Anyway, what did you want me here for?"

"Well…" Zac hesitated. He didn't want to say it, but it was for his good. "It's about the school"

"Uhg, are they re-arranging the seats again? Cause it just makes me go NUTS when they do that."

"Worse. They… (Sigh) they're moving the test to this week." Ryan froze and stared at Zac.

"...What? WHAT?!" Zac got out a piece of paper that he had printed and held it out to Ryan. He snatched it up and looked at its contents. "What kind of shit is this?! 'Moved due to teacher schedule changes'?"

"Yeah. From what I heard from the other classrooms, the teachers recently found a place to vacate to for once school is done for the term. To get that sorted without the stress of all the half-yearly exams, they moved them to a week earlier to get them sorted with ASAP."

"This is bullcrap. Not only am I SURE the teachers can put up with a few annoying papers, they KNOW I study for tests a week before. Now I only have tonight to get ready for it!" Ryan crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into a bin nearby.

Zac said "I know how you don't usually check your email. So I got you here to tell you. I ALSO know how you rarely charge your phone, so I knew we had to meet up in person. Plus, I figured you could use the exercise and at least enjoy something before your life turns to hell."

Ryan looked up and smiled a bit at Zac. "You know me so well bud." Zac smiled back.

After their meals, Ryan walked with Zac towards the library. Ryan agreed to Zac's proposal to head there to soak in any last minute information that he might need. Once arrived, they studied for about 5 hours. Afterwards, they walked out. "Woah!" exclaimed Ryan. "That headrush after learning so much tho."

Zac smiled at him, shaking his head. It takes a while to get used to Ryan's strange way of talking. They walked back down the steps, Ryan saying "Well, I think I'm ready. Still nervous though."

"How about a walk though the nearby forest?"

"Aww. Really?"

"Cmon, it'll get you in a good mindset. Just a few minutes?"

"(Sigh) Fine." They headed up the road towards the path through the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, far, far away…**

* * *

"Uh, scuse me. Pardon me. Sorry." A grey Pegasus pony with yellow hair and a tattoo of bubbles of her flank pushed through the eagerly awaiting crowd. Or at least as best she could, with her walled eyes causing her to bump into every pony. The room was FILLED. Every pony, unicorn and pegesi chatted excitedly among each other.

The ponys who weren't down in the audience was a tall white alicorn. To the left of her was a blue-blackish alicorn, slightly smaller than her, and the right, a pink alicorn, with a size between them both. To the right of HER were 5 other ponys, the same size as one pony in the audience, each of them in fancy outfits.

The Grey pegasus finally made it to here place in the crowd. Next to her was a brown pony with a sand clock on his flank. "Derpy! There you are." The stallion said.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier." Derpy said with an apologetic expression.

"Don't worry Derpy. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Derpy smiled back happily.

Then, up the steps the white alicorn gave an "Ahem". Everypony hushed, one saying before being quiet "Princess Celestia's speaking, it's about to begin!"

Celestia, the white alicorn, spoke in a solemn voice "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. As you know..."

As she talked, the brown stallion smiled to himself. _"It really is an occasion that deserves a second watching. Just look at it all. The excitement in the air, the cheers of everypony, the moment when she steps out, the great speeches, all of it marks the end of a great chapter in the history of equestria. And the new one begins with..."_

"...Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia called. The door at the other end of the room opened to reveal Twilight, in all her glory. The purple pony with the indigo mane, also average pony sized, walked down the ail as the ponies behind her sang their song. She walked up the stairs, used her magic to put the crown, that a small purple dragon with green spikes held out to her on a cushion, on top her head and turned to the 5 ponys next to the tall pink pony, who all smiled at her. It was all as how he remembered it.

But then something strange happened. At this point, Twilight is meant to turn, the gem on top of her crown gives off a shine of light and the crowd looks in awe. Instead, when she turned, the shine from the gem instead is replaced the sound of rumbling. For a split second, no pony knows what happened. But then the rumbling started again, this time causing an earthquake effect around the room. "What's going on?" Twilight asked no pony in particular. Her question was answered by a ripping paper-like sound.

Suddenly, the space in front of Twilight was torn open. It tore and stretched towards her, causing her to be consumed. "Twilight!" Called the 5 ponies. Others called for her, but it was no use.

More space started to tear, scattering everywhere. The other ponies screamed in horror. Inside the tear was a landscape covered in black. Ponies of all shapes, sizes and colours where chained and being taken away. And at the centre of it all was an alicorn, about the same size as Celestia, but made with a black bony skeleton with holes in it. Even her horn had holes in it. She let out an evil, distorted laugh. Before any pony could run, the room started being torn this way and that, causing the door and all the windows in the room to disappear.

_"What's happening? Is it… no. No, it couldn't be!"_ The brown stallion thought. _"My studies show that this timeline works off the Bootstrap Paradox! How could…? Unless..."_ With not a moment too soon, he ran towards a corner of the room that had not been torn yet. Using his magic, he revealed a blue phone booth. He darted into it, pushed some buttons and in a moment, he was gone.

The phone booth landed next to a forest. With his magic, the stallion managed to cloak himself and the machine so as not to be noticed. He looked out carefully. He saw a town nearby with himself walking towards the forest. Near the middle of the town was a giant crystal castle. _"Good, I'm back here. I'm not in that alternate history."_

He watched as his past self creped towards his phone booth. He then saw something that he had not noticed before. It was her. _"Chrysalis"_ Her bony figure creped out from behind a nearby tree. The past stallion, not noticing her, used his magic to reveal the phone booth.

Chrysalis watched as the stallion got into the phone booth, saying to himself "I guess one more watching of Twilights crowning won't hurt."

_"Boy, was I wrong there."_ Chrysalis' face turned from confusion into a menacing smile. As soon as the door for the phone booth closed, she sneakily made her way towards the machine and grabbed it. As the phone booth disappeared, she went with it. Quickly getting back into his own phone booth, the present stallion disappeared too. He knew where she was going.

He appeared back in the room where Twilight was crowned. This time though, it was an hour earlier. Still invisible, the present stallion got out and watched the past stallion get out and walk out of the room. _"There I go, looking for my past self to make sure I know where he is. Now what about her?"_

He looked back towards the past phone booth, horrified to find Chrysalis getting into the machine. Looking over the switched, she started pushing them, and the phone booth stared to disappear. _"Oh no. That'll teach me to make the controls so simple."_ Putting calibrations into him own machine, he managed to make his phone booth follow the one that Chrysalis was using. Both machines disappeared.

The stallion found himself in a stone lined room, with a lit chandelier up top. Around the room, there were different clothes and costumes hanging on racks. _"This is the town hall backroom. What does she want here?"_

He looked at the time. He recognised it as the date when Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Mo- A sudden chill went down his spine. _"That fool."_ He looked around, and there she was. Nightmare Moon. Waiting for her cue as, behind the curtains, the crowd talked excitedly. Behind her, Chrysalis came.

"Hello, Nightmare." Nightmare turned around.

"Who dares speak to me?" She got into a fighting stance. Chrysalis simply laughed softly to herself.

"My apologies for interrupting your moment, I have just come with a message from the future." Nightmare looked confused at this.

"The future?"

"Simply hold still, and I'll show you what will happen when you try to create eternal night."

_"A memory spell. Of course."_ The doctor thought as he watched the events before him.

Nightmare looked suspiciously at Chrysalis. "This isn't a trap, is it?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare try to do anything to you." Nightmare contemplated for a moment, then nodded. Chrysalis walked forward and touched her horn to the front of Nightmares' head. As her horn glowed, Nightmares' eyes went white, seeing images of her listening in on the ponies at the library, her creating traps for them but they always found a way past them and finally her being hit with the elements of harmony and being turned back into Luna.

As the spell wore off, her eye's returned to normal. "You know what to do" said Chrysalis.

Nightmare nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've just got a few more stops to make. Once all of the villains are notified of their immanent future, nothing, not even Celestia, can stop us." At this, Chrysalis laughed, and Nightmare joined, making sure not to be too loud. Chrysalis eventually got back into the phone booth and took off. The stallion didn't bother following.

The stallion found himself in his ship in the time stream entering zone. He prepared to make a portal. _"So, Chrysalis wants to disrupt the time stream? Well, two can play at that game, except I'M going to use it for good."_

Soon, he had a portal almost up. _"All I need to do is direct it to when Chrysalis grabbed the time machine and I can erase her mista-_ Just then, something hit the ship, causing the portal location and time to malfunction. He desperately tried to fix the error, but the portal had already opened.

_"Dammit all!"_ He checked the new co-ordinates of the portal. _"So it opened there at then, and anyone that enters is going to end up… oh dear. Well, it's a step in the right direction. I shouldn't risk opening anything else for the moment, and besides whoever goes through will need so time to get settled in if they are discovered. So all I can do now is wait. But sooner or later, I WILL fix this. Or my name… isn't Doctor Whooves."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Painful Entrances into New Places

* * *

"Uh, where the hell are we? It feels like we've been walking forever!" Zac shrugged. The boys were in a deep part of the forest, surrounded by trees and bush. Because neither of them had been paying attention, they were off the path and couldn't find it.

"God, today is NOT a good day to go camping. We need to be home getting a good night's rest for the exams!"

"I know, I know. Give me a sec." Zac started looking around and trying to climb up the trees to see if he could find the path. What he found instead amazed him. "Hey Ryan, you may want to take a look at this"

"Is it an abandoned log cabin?"

"Even stranger."

"Oh come on." Ryan started walking over to him.

"There's nothing stranger tha-" Ryan stopped in his track. "Is that?"

"See for yourself." Ryan stood next to Zac, staying slightly behind him.

About a metre from where they were standing, they saw a light. Not from a light bulb or fire or anything. Just a light, floating in mid-air, giving off a small humming sound.

"Where… the… fuck… is… my… camera." Ryan said quietly. In the middle of the light, they saw blackness, but with small specks of lights moving away from the main light, as if afraid of it.

"Is it a portal?" Zac asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ryan replied. They turned to each other and nodded. This was a once in a lifetime shot. Carefully, they made their way towards the light. The felt no heat or suction from it. When they were in arm's length of it they turned to each other again. There was no going back now. Zac started the countdown.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" When they both called three, stepped towards the portal and their hands and arms fell through. This started the suction. They were pulled in a swift motion, and the light disappeared, as if nothing happened.

* * *

An alarm went off inside the ship. The Doctor went over to the display. _"Oh no, two beings went into the portal. It's too much for it to handle! Hmm…"_ The doctor started to push some buttons, and the portal started to stabilize. _"Sorry about this dude."_ Finally the portal was stable. _"This'll at least mean they meet up again."_

* * *

Ryan woke up groggily, his eyes half open. _"Wha… What the hell happened?"_ He tried to sit up, but an aching in his arms and back stopped him. As best he could, he observed his surroundings. He saw some trees, which were blocking most of the sky, so he couldn't figure out what time it was. He was lying on something rough.

Then he noticed he was at the bottom of some sort of slope. One side of the ground was sloped towards him. _"I must of slipped on something at the top of that and fallen in. Why am I still here though? Surely Zac-"_ He eyes bolted open. "_Zac! Where the hell is he?"_ Ryan couldn't see him. _"Oh, this is going to be a long day. Or night, I don't know what the hell it is."_

Then suddenly he noticed something about this place. Now that his eyes were fully open, he could clearly see it. The surroundings, they looked kinda… kinda… _"Animated."_ Yes, that was the word. It looked animated, like something out of a video. _"Why is it-"_ Then suddenly he remembered. The light. It WAS a portal. He put a hoof to his face.

_"Why the hell did we try to use that… wait. A hoof?"_ He looked, and went wide eyes. He had a HOOF instead of a hand. He looked at the other. Same thing. He looked down at his legs and feet. More hooves. He didn't panic though. _"So the portal has taken me to a place that's animated and I'm a horse. Ok new reality, I'll play along."_

Right after that thought, he heard a growl, than a whimper. He looked in the direction. What's going on? He couldn't see it because of the shrubs that happened to be there. Then he heard a voice It sounded like a teen girl.

"Umm… there there now, no need to get angry." He heard the dogs growl some more. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, just please don't eat me." Her voice was getting more desperate and more quiet, but the growling kept going.

_"She's crazy! I've got to do something! If only I had a gun I could-"_ Then like magic, a pistol appeared in his hoof. He looked dumbfounded. Quickly inspecting the gun, he found it looked like a Berretta, black with gold markings on it. That's as far as he got before he heard a scream, and the sound of barking.

Quickly, he pointed the gun at the approximate place he heard the barking and fired 5 shots. The gun's noise was softer that a usual one, but still had a bang that shocked Ryan on his first shot. However, embracing the noise, he kept firing until he couldn't hear the barking anymore. As the gun disappeared from his hoof, he suddenly felt light-headed, and before he knew it, he passed out.

He wasn't sure how much later, but Ryan soon woke up. He still felt light-headed, and could barely move or speak. As he tried to stay awake, his half opened eyes saw a rainbow streak quickly fly behind the shrubs he was looking at, a little bit strange, before closing again. _"Cmon, cmon dammit, don't pass out."_

When he opened them again, he saw a sky blue horse with a rainbow mane, this one with wings come out from the shrubs. She appeared to have some sort of marking of a cloud shooting a rainbow thunderbolt on its plot. _"A pegasus with a marking? Ohh kaay."_

Then he saw she, at least he assumed it was a she, was not alone. Another pegasus, this one yellow with a pink mane with a marking of three butterflys on its plot, who he also assumed was girl, had her front left hoof tucked in the blue pegasus' right wing. Blood seemed to be coming out. _"Oh crud, did I shoot her?"_ They both were looking around. Just as the blue one looked like she was going to see him, his head drooped and his eyes closed again.

Then he saw that the two were standing next to him, and he felt something on his chest. _"Probably checking my heart rate and breathing."_ He drooped.

Finally, he felt himself being lifted up by his chest and, opening his eyes a bit, saw the face of the yellow pegasus. She had a concerned face which turned to surprise when she noticed Ryan stirring. Ryan, surprised too, tried to life his head and speak, but he still felt weak. The yellow pegasus' face then turned to a comforting smile as she put a hoof on Ryan's check, relaxing him a bit. Before Ryan finally passed out again, a comforting voice which he identified to be the one he helped, whispered in his face:

"It's okay, your safe now."

* * *

A beep and warning message appeared on the ships screen. The Doctor went over to look at it. "Warning, Time stream at location .3 has been altered. "

_"That was fast. At least this means the boy can get aquatinted with the rest of the girls, well except for one, as quickly as possible."_ He sighed. _"I still wish I could send them back, but now that he's been discovered, there's no choice but to leave him. I just hope the time paradox doesn't get any worse." _Deep down though, he knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

Ryan eventually woke. Opening his eyes, he saw darkness with a little bit of light coming from next to him, and down in front. As his senses came back to him, he realised he was in a bed. He started to wonder if the whole thing had been a dream. However, as eye's adjusted to the light, he saw he wasn't in his room.

The room he WAS in had a ceiling made of wood planks and on the wall behind him was 2 square windows on each side behind the bed. On the left side of the room was a chimney and on the right was a huge bookcase next to a full-size mirror. Just to the right of the bed was a side table. On the side-table was the meat tenderizer he keeps in his jacket for self-defence. It seemed to have blood on it. "_That would explain the pain in my back. Although it doesn't explain the pain in my arms. Or legs. Buck, I don't know."_

He sighed. Then a realization came to him. _"Buck? Does this place also change my language? Strange."_

Just then he heard noises coming from the door on the other side of the room. It sounded like someone was coming. He got ready to strike at anything that might try to hurt him. The door opened and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane poked her head in. _"The same one as in the forest."_

She tensed up when she heard him stir, then walked to next to the bed. "Oh, your awake." She said shyly.

"And I feel alive, so that's a bonus." Ryan replied.

"Yeah. It's just… " The mare, at least that's what Ryan thought she was called, looked away slightly. "It's just, I found you lying there in the forest and I wanted to make sure you were safe. So I… um… took you to… my house. Please don't hate me… "

Ryan was surprised. "No, of course not. In fact I'm really thankful to you for helping me. Luckily, your one of those… uh, ponies who doesn't leave somepony lying in some sort of forest, and I respect that." He smiled. The pegasus blushed and smiled back, looking away slightly.

A thought came to Ryan's mind. "So, where am I?"

"Oh! You're on the outskirts of Ponyville, in my little cottage. Nearby is the Everfree Forest."

_"Ponyville? Everfree Forest? This sounds like stuff from a little girls TV show. Though I guess that would explain the animated style. And colours."_ He simply nodded.  
The pegasus than turned shy again. "Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, umm, I was wondering, how you're an… alicorn?"

"A what now?"

"An alicorn. Usually, only princesses are alicorns." This made Ryan think. If this was true, there would be a lot of explaining to do. However, if this was a place that could panic, this world would freak out over the fact that he was a potential alien. For now, he had to keep his other-worldly properties to himself. He quickly managed to think of an answer.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

The pegasus was surprised. "Why? Is it bad? I'm sorry… "

"It's ok. I… just don't want to talk about it. I have a bit of a history that I don't like to talk about to ponys I just met." Ryan replied in a fake slightly depressed voice. It worked.

"Oh. Ok, I understand. Take your time, and you can tell me whenever you feel comfortable."

There was silence in the air for a moment, until Ryan spoke up. "Can you get me to the mirror? I wanna check myself out."

"Oh. Of course, sure." The pegasus got the sheet off Ryan and helped him off the bed. Ryan found himself slightly tripping because of his first-time walking as a horse. However, because of his state, the pegasus didn't think much of it. When they got to the mirror, Ryan finally managed to get a good look at himself.

He found out that, like the pegasus, his colours were very different than anything on his own world. The fur on his skin was a slightly darker grey. His mane and tail was red and yellow. Even the iris's in his eyes had turned red. _"I bet normal horses don't have THESE types of colour on their mane, tail, fur or eyes. I look damn good."_

As he continued to look, he saw what the pegasus was talking about. Not only did he have a horn like a unicorn, grey like his fur and brought to a sharp point, "I bet you could really impale somepony with a sharp horn like THAT" but he also had wings like a pegasus, also grey, and a bit longer than the yellow pegasus's. Like the two pegasus's he had seen before, he had a marking on his plot. It was a handheld microphone that seemed to have a bit of blood around it. _"Huh, disturbing. I wonder what it means?"_

The yellow pegasus was just as weirded out. "Goodness! That's a peculiar cutie mark. What does it mean?" She asked.

Ryan was obviously not ready for this question. "I'm… not quite sure." He replied. _"Better go with the unsure story."_

The pegasus was even more weirded out. "That's strange. A pony doesn't get its cutie mark until they discover their true talent." She turned to show Ryan her cutie mark. "See? Mine is three butterfly's because I'm so good with animals."

Ryan had a thought. "And you live in a little cottage on the outskirts of a town. Would you be an animal doctor?"

The pegasus blushed "Well, I guess you could say that. I DO help animals in need." She turned back around to face Ryan. "How did you figure it out?"

Ryan got a small smirk. "I AM pretty clever." He chuckled to himself.

The pegasus gave him an interested look. "Say, if you don't mind… can I ask you more questions?"

Ryan's face went straight in an instant. "Uh, sure. Go ahead."

The pegasus got nervous. "It's just… I've got so many other questions. Who are you? What was that metal object you were lying on? How did you hurt yourself? Was it you that caused my leg to get hurt?"

When she asked this last question, she lifted up her front left leg to show a cast/band aid, two spots soaking up blood.

Ryan knew that if these questions kept up without him knowing ANYTHING about this place, he could risk discovery. He decided to pull the plug on this talk and, with his acting skills, faked looking like he had passed out.

As his head hit the ground he heard "Oh goodness! I knew I should have taken it slower…", then felt himself being lifted up and placed onto something soft. He heard the yellow pegasus say to herself, "I'll have to ask him again later when he wakes up. Maybe I can get him acquainted with my friends. I hope…" before hearing the door open then close.

He decided to sleep, at least for the moment, to get his strength back. _"At least I don't think school will be looking for me. Hehehe."_ Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Rough Meet and Greet

* * *

Ryan was awakened by small hits on his torso. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see a white rabbit punching him with his/her forepaws. _"What's his deal? Crazy bunny."_

Looking around, he saw he was still in the cartoon world. He twisted his head to a clock on the wall. It read 7:18, and seeing a bit of light from the windows confirmed it was 7:18 am. _"Holy crud. How long have I been out? I must have been damaged badly."_

He managed to sit up, rub his eyes and get out of the bed that the pegasus let him borrow. Then he crept over to the door at the other end of the room and poked his head in. The door led to a hallway with two doors on the left, a window on the right, and at the end of the hall on the left, stairs that led town.

Going down the stairs, Ryan assumed he had stepped into the living room. It had a sofa, a couch and a little table between the two. There were a few birdhouses around the room too. On the right just at the bottom of the stairs was a kitchen filled with animal food and right in front was the front door. There was no sign of the pegasus anywhere. _"She must have gone out. Now's my chance to learn the general ethics, manners and behaviours of this place. And what better way than to look around? Besides, who knows how long I'll be stuck in this place. May as well figure out the surroundings."_

With that, he creped out the front door. Going down a little path from the door was a bridge over a stream, and at the end, the main road which went left and right. Ryan stopped at the main road and looked around. Still no pony in sight. To the right down the road he saw a few little houses and a clock tower. On the left, he saw the outlines of a town. _"That must be the Ponyville that pegasus was talking about. Guess that's a good place to start as any." _And off he went.

After passing by a barn that sounded like it was full of cows, Ryan crossed over a bridge that went into Ponyville. He noticed that there were a lot of banners hanging around with a symbol of the sun on it. To the right of him was a huge structure that looked 3 stories tall, not counting the point at the top. As he was wondering where he should go, he saw another pony with a purplish coat and plum mane trot over to him. Her 'cutie mark' as the pegasus called it, was a bunch of grapes and a strawberry. She smiled as she approached him. "Hey there! I don't think I've seen you around before."

Ryan managed to smile back. He noticed that the pony had a glass of wine in one of her hooves. "Yea, I arrived just today actually."

"Oh cool! I love meeting new ponies! I'm Berry Punch and this is Ponyville." She put out a hoof towards Ryan. He instead jumped.

_"Berry Punch?! Holy buck, I AM in a cartoon for little girls!"_

Berry looked confused and scared at Ryan. "What? Are you ok?"

Ryan quickly straightened himself out. "Uh, yea. I'm ok." He looked at Berry's hoof and, getting the idea, took her hoof in his and shook it. "So, what's that building over there?" He nodded his head towards the huge building.

"Huh?" Berry looked over to where Ryan was signalling. "Oh! That's out town hall! It's where the residents gather for announcements for the town, when fires erupt, and when we're having special events. Right now we're getting set-up for the summer sun celebration, which is a few days away!" She squealed with excitement. Ryan just looked at her smiling, but confused on the inside.

"Interesting." He replied. "Do you have a map for this place? I want to take a look around."

Berry shook her head. "No, but you can get one from the town hall. Stroll right in, look to your left."

Ryan nodded. "Thanks Berry. I guess I'll see ya."

Berry looked confused. She didn't get to ask his name, where he lived or how he came here. But she decided to let him go and meet up with later when he was settled in. "Ok. Enjoy your stay!"

Ryan smiled, turned and walked over to town hall. Berry looked after him for a few seconds then looked at her drink smiling dumbly. "Now where were we?"

Sure enough to Berry's words, Ryan found a map at a little stall near the entrance. With a bit of trouble, he managed to unroll the map to look at it.

_(OOC for a moment: For those of you playing at home, here's the map I'm basing my fanfic on: fs71/f/2013/241/3/3/map_of_ponyville_labeled_v3_2_by_ . Note: Not all the locations are not known yet.)_

Ryan looked up from the map for a moment for he thought he saw some words appear out of nowhere. They disappeared before he could read them though. "Weird, I thought I saw a link that you would go to in those words. Oh well." He said to himself before looking back down at the map.

He saw the town was pretty typical in terms of houses and specials. However, two locations caught his eye. Carousel Boutique and Sugercube Corner. The first one sounded strange but very inviting. The second had a name that he knew meant one thing. Chocolate, his favourite sweet. Because Carousel Boutique was closest to town hall, he decided to take a look at that place first. _"I'll go get a sugar rush later. If I had some money."_

Rolling up the map, Ryan realised he needed to figure out a way to carry it. Carrying it with his hooves would be difficult. And using his teeth would look stupid. Then he remembered, he was an alicorn! He just had to figure out how to pick the map up with his magic or wings, and he'd be set! First he tried magic. Concentrating as hard as he could, he tried to pick up the map. Nothing. He kept at it. _"C'mon, c'mon. It's just like picking something up with a hand… or hoof in this case."_

After a few more tries, still nothing happened. Ryan stopped and looked around. Thankfully, no pony was around to see him fail. _"Time for Plan B, wings."_

First, he spent a moment trying to figure out which nerve he had to stimulate to move the wing in the first place. After getting his wing to spread out, he managed to make it curl around the map and tuck it under his wing. With a small smirk, he walked out of the building… then stopped to look at the map again to figure out which way he had to walk. _"I would make a terrible tour guide."_

Ryan soon found his way to Carousel Boutique, a two story building with a pink and purple diamond checkerboard pattern on the first story roof and top. As he entered through the door between two huge oval windows, a little bell went off at the top of the door. Inside, there were lots of pieces of clothing that looked like they were made for ponies on pony shaped mannequin. _"Ah, a clothing shop. Of course."_ Ryan thought as he looked around.

On the far side from the door was a little platform with three mirrors around it. To the right was a door to the back, and to the right of that, finished dresses hanging on some special type of coat hanger. To the left of the platform was some stair leading up, and to the left of that, a huge indoor curtain. When Ryan looked behind the curtain, he saw 2 desks where you would get manicures. There didn't seem to be any other pony in the store.

Just then, he heard the trotting of somepony coming. He turned to where he had the noise, which was the stairs, and a pony, this one a unicorn, emerged. She saw Ryan and smiled. "Ah ha! I thought I heard the bell go off!" She exclaimed as she approached Ryan.

The unicorn had a white coat and very purple mane and tail that curled like spirals in a very fashionable way. Ryan noticed she had a very lady-like voice, like she was the most mannered thing in the entire world. _"I wonder if her behaviour matches her voice."_ Ryan thought sceptically as she approached him. He still managed to put on a smile though.

The unicorn trotted up to him respectively, saying "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique! I'm Rarity, the shopkeeper and clothing maker." She gave respectable little bow.

Ryan was definitely intrigued by her. She looked, acted and sounded like someone who would be snobbish, uptight and a pain to those that didn't match up to those that didn't meet the rich standards. However, her personality seemed to be the opposite of that. Just to be sure though… "Pleasure to meet you Rarity. Can I ask you something?"

Rarity seemed to sigh a little, like she saw this coming. She still put on a smile though. "Of course darling. Go ahead."

Ryan tried to ask as casually as possible. "I'm just wondering, are you one of those rich snobs that think that because they're richer and more important than others that they have to rub it into everyponys faces… uh, muzzles? Sorry for any offences." He turned his head a bit worriedly.

Rarity simply laughed to herself and pats him on the shoulder. "Not to worry darling, I DO get that question a lot." This helped Ryan relax a bit and look back at her. "It's true that this job does bring in a nice amount, but I don't care for the… rich, disgraceful community." She got a little frustrated at those last words but went right back to her respectful self. "In my work, the customers come first. If they are not satisfied, I will continue on until they are. And that is a promise."

Ryan looked around "I can see. These all look like it took days or even weeks to make them."

Rarity simply smiled. Ryan said "Well, I'm just browsing, since I'm new, so I'll just head out." However, as he turned to walk back out the door, Rarity suddenly noticed his wings.

"Hang on a minute!" Ryan flinched. "You have a horn AND wings? Who ARE you? Where did you come from?" _"Oh crap."_ This sent Ryan into a run and out the door.

"Wait!" Rarity called after him. She went into a run herself. Ryan turned and closed the door. When Rarity opened the door, he was gone. Despite her looking around, he had disappeared. _"What? How fast did he run?"_ Rarity wondered to herself. She wanted to find and question him, but she had orders to fill and didn't have time. She decided to look for him once she had finished up her orders. So she went back inside, thinking to herself, _"Hopefully, one of my friends know him. It would take less time."_

Ryan held his breath as he held onto the ledge above the door, waiting for Rarity to head back inside. She looked left and right with a confused face, then pondered to herself. The pressure was KILLING HIM. Finally, she turned and went back inside, closing the door behind her. He exhaled in relief, but forgot he was holding a ledge and slipped, falling on his back. Ryan managed to get back up and noticed a confused unicorn looking at him awkwardly. "What?" He asked casually. He wondered away, leaving the unicorn to shrug and continue with his business.

After another look at the town's map, Ryan found himself at what he guessed was the town square. To the far side of where he was standing, there was a typical stone fountain of a horse on a sphere blowing water into the bottom. Straight to the right was Sugercube corner. How did he know this? Well apart from the cupcake sign, the bakery literally looked like it was made of candy. A gingerbread roof, cupcakes coming from the middle of the top of the roof for extra rooms with candles on top and a cookie weather vane holding a candy cane. A candy vane, clever.

Wandering inside, he saw the shop itself. To the front was a counter with a display case in it. On top was a pink cash register to the left. Behind the counter were stairs heading up. To the left was a couple of tables and more stairs going up. To the right were more table and some booths next to the wall. In the places where there weren't booths were candies behind glass, probably to show their products, and a door, presumably to the room where the food is cooked. There didn't seem to be many other customers in today.

Behind the counter was a blue mare with a pink and light pink mane that looked like whipped cream on her head. Same with her tail. She had pink sphere earrings, a pink and yellow apron and her cutie mark was three cupcakes that were… you guessed it. Pink. She smiled at Ryan as he walked in. "Welcome to Sugercube Corner!" She took a moment to examine him. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Ryan smiled back. "It's a common effect to ponies that arrive somewhere for the first time. Side effects may include confusion from not knowing who anypony is or what is in the location." She chuckled to herself at the pony's strange commentary.

"Well, welcome to Ponyville! I'm Ms Cake. My husband is in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie is out getting some ingredients. Say, have you met her?" Ryan got confused. "No. Why?" His question was answered with a sudden gasp behind him. He tuned to find another mare standing behind him, her mouth happily wide open.

If he thought Ms Cake was pink, this pony took the… cake. _"Wow, that was bad"_ She had pink fur AND a pink mane and tail. Her hair was tail was curled that looked like forks had taken random parts of them and spun them round, making her look a little bit crazy. Her cutie mark was three balloons, the bottom 2 blue and the top one yellow. On her back was some sort of double satchel. She simply stood and looked at him like he was made of gold. Suddenly she cried out, jumping up and down at 20 jumps a second. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're new! You're new! You're new! You're new!" Ryan simply looked at her oddly. Ms Cake looked on from behind the counter, amused at the scene.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Great to meet you! If I had known somepony was going to visit Ponyville, I would have set up a party! Then we could have eaten ice-cream, chocolate, lollies, chips, cake and played pin the tail of the pony and done pranks on the guests with—"

"Hold it, hold it." Ryan interrupted, a third because her words were coming at him like a machine gun, a third so he could appreciate her similarities to him and a third because he heard something he wanted to check. "Did you say 'set up a party'?"

"Of course! Everypony who comes to Ponyville deserves a welcome party! What if somepony came to Ponyville and they felt lonely or depressed? That would be terrible!"

_"What a party animal slash clown…"_ He smiled, laughing little. "I like you. You remind me of me."

Pinkie smiled excitedly back at him. "That's great! I mean who wouldn't want to be like me! Or you!"

He turned to Ms Cake. "Well, I may as well go. I'm just browsing around."

She nodded back. "Come back at any time!" At that Ryan went back outside. As he did, Pinkie said to him, "I can't WAIT to see you again!" and ran at light speed up the stairs behind the counter. He simply shock his head. _"I can't wait either Pinkie."_

When he got outside, he was just about to check his map again, when he heard yelling coming from the fountain. He looked just in time to duck a bottle going for his head. He saw a pony who obviously had too much to drink next to a Pegasus guard with a spear who was trying to lead him away. Some other ponies were watching. He decided check out the scene. When he got closer, he heard the two talking.

"Please sir, step away from the bottles."

"Bah, scew ye blude." He gave the guard such a push the guard dropped his spear which the drunk pony grabbed, pointing it towards the guard. _"Wow. Idiot"_

"Ya sea, ya b- bucks. Yew mus geo."

"Sir, your disturbing the peace. Put that down!" The Guard said angrily.

"Hah! Mak mea bitsh."

Ryan decided at this point he had enough, and stepped forward. "Hey! Stumbles!" The guard, the drunk (Still pointing the spear at the guard) and crowd looked over at him. "Was that you that threw a bottle at my head?"

"Wat ift it wash?"

"If it WAS, I may have to take action." Ryan said, taking a threatening step forward.

"Sir, stay back. He's more dangerous than you think." The guard warned.

"More dangerous that a so called "Professional"? I'm an ACTUAL professional, so I've got more of a chance." Ryan said back. Before the guard said anymore, the drunk yelled at Ryan.

"Oh yea? YA!" He suddenly grabbed one of the bottles and threw it at Ryan. Despite how fast it was going, Ryan jumped forward and snatched it out of the air. The drunk turned the spear towards him and tried to change. Before it reached Ryan's chest, he swung the bottle at the bottom of the spear, breaking the bottle and sending the spear up into the air. The guard just stood there impressed. Ryan proceeded to throw the bottle at the drunk's head and charged. The drunk grabbed the bottle, but forgot to pay attention to Ryan, allowing him to head-butt the drunk in the chest. This sent him flying back towards the fountain and slammed against the bottom. Ryan quickly looked up and saw the spear coming down. He grabbed it, jumped forward and pointed the spear between the drunk's eyes.

The guard stepped forward, genuine amazement on his face. "Wow, that was impressive." As he did he thought he saw the spear glow slightly. However, he didn't take notice.

"I know" Ryan replied. The drunk gulped, looking at the spear. Ryan noticed he was trying to reach for another bottle and whipped the spear against the drunks head, knocking him out. The crowd gasped. Even the guard looked surprised. Ryan simply turned and passed the spear back to the guard. "Next time, do your job."

"Hey, it's my first day."

"Whatever" Ryan replied, rolling his eyes. He started to walk away, when…

"HEY! YOU!" _"Oh boy, another meet and greet."_

He looked up towards the sound and saw a pegasus coming down towards him. She had a blue coat and rainbow mane and tail, both combed with care. Her cutiemark was a cloud shooting a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt. She landed in front of him with an angry expression. For some reason, she looked familiar to Ryan. For a moment, he didn't know why. Then he realized, she was the pony who was with Fluttershy while he was passing out.

She simply looked Ryan like daggers pointing at him. Then she spoke. "You…"

Ryan just looked blankly at her. "Me…"

This lack of response got her angrier. She got up in his face. "You're the one in the forest who harmed Fluttershy!" She yelled. The ponies who were watching before looked over the two with surprise.

Ryan pushed the pegasus back, getting angry himself. "Well EXCUSE me! In case you didn't know, defending somepony from something is hard!"

"Then WHY did you try to help her in the first place?! You could have killed her!"

(Commence Sarcasm) "Oh yes! Your SO right! I'm SURE her method of weakly begging for mercy would have worked, so I didn't have to step in at all! Wow, am I bucking STUPID!" At the end of his statement, he hit his hoof on his head in a 'DOY!' way.

Despite the pegasus at the point of growling, Ryan continued. "Seriously, how stupid are yo-" He never finished the sentence as the pegasus punched him so hard in the chest he slammed against one of the buildings, opposite side what looked like a flowers shop. Suddenly the pain he felt when he first came here started to come back. _"Ow."_ Before he could get back up, another voice called out.

"What in tarnation?!" It said. Ryan noticed it had a heavy accent, like a stereotypical cowgirl. His eyes looked towards the voice. A pony was running up to him. She was orange with a blonde/yellow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three apples. Ryan also noticed she had white freckles on her head and was wearing a stetson hat. She kneeled down beside him. "You okay there, partner?"

Ryan looked at her blankly. "Meh, I've experienced worse." The new pony looked over to where Ryan had gotten propelled from and saw the pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, did you do this?"

"Yeah, so what? He hurt Fluttershy and was insulting me!" The newly named 'Rainbow Dash' yelled back. Ryan shock his head. "Wow, could you BE anymore over-reactive?" Dash looked back at Ryan and tried to charge him, but the orange pony got in her way. "Hey! Come on Applejack, let me at him!" _"Applejack? Like the cereal? Or liquor?"_

Dash tried to push past Applejack, but she pushed her back. "No Rainbow Dash. Ya better apologize to this innocent pony."

"But he-!"

"Rainbow!"

Dash's front legs folded as she stood there scowling. Applejack glared at her. She would have persisted her if she wasn't suddenly pushed aside by Dash. She skidded to a halt 2 metres from the scene as Dash tried to grab Ryan. Suddenly, his head swung up into her chin. Surprised by the out-of-nowhere attack, Dash stumbled back, allowing Ryan to jump up, put his front hooves together and swing them at her stomach. As she bended forward, he finished his attack by leaning back until his front hooves were on the ground with the arms bent slightly and his legs tucked towards his belly. With all his might, Ryan pushed off from the ground with his arms and straightened his legs so his back hooves went right into Dash's chest. The kick sent her flying across the square until she crashed through one of the windows of Sugercube Corner. Ryan landed hooves first and looked to where Dash had gone through. _"Wow. Lucky bullseye."_

But Dash wasn't going to take it. She burst out the door of sugercube corner with Pinkie Pie, Ms Cake and a third yellow pony (Who Ryan assumed was Mr Cake) following behind her. Dash stared straight at Ryan and flew at crazy speeds towards him. He BARELY managed to side-dive out the way. Dash was forced to fly up to stop herself from crashing into the building. She did a loop and landed back in front of Ryan. She proceeded to charge forward and punch him in the face. But he managed to swipe at her arm, step forward and punch her in the side. He then stretched his other arm out, do a 180 and clothesline her on the back of her head.  
Dash managed to stay upright and used her right arm to belt him in the chest. She then swept her leg under him to knock him down. He jumped over it but was then back-kicked away. He landed hooves first but the momentum made him fall on his butt. He quickly got back up as Dash made another arrow flight towards him. This time she managed to pin him up against the nearby building (A house next to the flower shop) with his arms behind his back. More pain came back to Ryan. She held him there with one arm on his neck and the other on his chest. The sudden lack of oxygen caused Ryan to feel weak. He couldn't lift his legs to kick her. As his vision got blurry, a familiar voice rang out.

"RAINBOW DASH?!"

Dash looked over to see her pegasus friend looking horrified at her. Next to her was Rarity, who also was looking in shock.

"Fluttershy!" Dash cried, dropping Ryan in the progress. Fluttershy and Rarity ran over to the two. "Are you-?"

"Forget about me! What have you been doing to HIM?" Fluttershy replied, pointing to Ryan. After being dropped, he had been inhaling to get oxygen back into his system, with his arms now on his chest. All with a face of pain. _"Hello ground. I've got the strangest feeling you and I are going to get WELL acquainted."_

Seeing the look on Fluttershy's look of suspicion for her, Dash shrinked back a bit. "Well, he was insulting me a bit. And I wanted to get payback on your behalf, so…" She got worried. "I beat him…" Fluttershy was starting to fume at her friend's arrogance. "B-but he DID attack back, a-and h-he broke a window…"

"So? Did that mean you had to CHOKE HIM?" Fluttershy said in an unnaturally loud voice. Dash was really starting to look guilty now. Ryan watched on from the ground. He had a feeling that Dash wasn't acting. From what he's gathered from Fluttershy, if she's mad at you, you've REALLY done something wrong.

Fluttershy trotted over to Ryan, who had by now rolled over and sat up. He looked over to the suddenly concerned pegasus. "Hey Flutters. Took you long enough to find out I was gone." He said in his usual joking voice. She simply rolled her eyes and stretched out a hoof towards him. He took her hoof into his and got up. His back was still in pain from the fight, but he fought through it.

Fluttershy looked towards Rainbow Dash. "Well?" She asked expectingly. Dash sighed and walked towards the two. She stoped in front of Ryan. "I guess i should-"

"Where'd you learn your skills?" Everypony around Ryan made a surprised gasp. And as you can expect, the most surprised was Dash.

"Wait... What?"

"Where'd you learn to do your fighting?" Ryan asked, every bit in his voice serious. The crowd around them was more than confused, and murmured amongst themselves. Why was this stranger so calm and neutral about all this? How did he match against Dash's skill? How-

"Do you all mind?!" The crowd looked back to see Ryan looking angrily around. "Can't two ponies have a fight then a conversation in peace? Shove off!" He yelled, taking a threatening step towards them. The crowd steped back, but stood looking around nervously. "NOW!" Ryan shrieked, his voice coming out like a cannon ball. He ran towards the crowd yelling like a maniac. That's when they finally cracked, and quickly headed away from the small group. "Creeps."

He walked back over, his mood changed in the blink of an eye. "Well, I'm going to continue my walk. When we next meet, you've GOTTA tell me the name of your trainer." Ryan said to Dash. She nervously agreed. "Excellent" And with that, he wondered away down the road.

Pinkie, Mr and Ms Cake and Applejack (who had all been watching all this from a distance) ran towards Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity.

"What in tarnation was that?" Asked Applejack. The other ponies had no answer. Dash just looked to where Ryan was walking away.

* * *

**That Afternoon...**

* * *

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were all sitting in Fluttershy's living room, some of them sitting, others laying on the floor. Ryan had been taken back into his room upstairs since his encounter with Dash, and with 4 of the ponies full of questions, Fluttershy agreed to have all of them met up at her house. After the others had told their stories about their encounter with him, Fluttershy had told the others about what happened when she had first talked to Ryan, which only led to more questions by the others.

Applejack sighed. "So let me get this straight sugercube. Your 'Visitor' hasn't told you his name, where he comes from or even what he is since ya found him?"

Fluttershy nodded. "He barely talked when I helped him, and when I found he was gone, I was terrified because I thought he was still injured. I went to see Rarity, who agreed to help me find him, and then we found Dash beating up on him!"

"Hey! Like I said, he was being a total jerk, so I HAD to show him who's boss."

"Just because another pony is annoying you Rainbow, doesn't mean your allowed to rough him up!" Applejack scolded.

"What I wonder is why he has a horn AND wings?" Rarity interjected. "I tried to ask, but he just ran away."

"M-m-maybe he's just embarrassed?"

The room fell silent for a moment, before Pinkie spock up. "Well, I like him! Sure he broke one of the shops windows, but he's still a nice guy!"

"As much as I'd like ta agreed with ya Pinkie, it still feels like he's hiding something important from us."

The other ponies, except Fluttershy, nodded. The others turned to her. "Well, I think we shouldn't push him. You've seen how unstable he is, so... m-maybe we should just let it go for now."

"Well it's not like we have any other choice, do we darling? Besides, there's only 2 days until the summer sun celebration, so we need to get busy, right?" The other ponies agreed.

"Then it's settled. Y'all keep working on the summer sun celebration. Once it's over, we'll asked our guest about him."

With that, the ponies procceded out the door of Fluttershy's cottage, leaving her sitting on the couch.

"Hmm. He's been quiet. I better check on him." Fluttershy thought, thinking about Ryan. As if on cue, she heard a scream.

It was him.

* * *

**10 seconds earlier...**

* * *

Ryan quietly closed the door to his room. He had been listening to the whole conversation downstairs, and he admitted, he was getting tense. The ponies he had meet that morning were getting suspicious. If he didn't come up with a false identity soon, he was sure to be pressured into reveling his true history. And until he could earn these other ponies trust, that was NOT something he wanted right now.

Just as he was walking back, he screamed and collapsed. He had just felt a serious pain in his torso. It hurt like HELL. He heard the door behind him open.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" That was Fluttershy. "What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Ryan yelled back. "Arg! It feels like something's pulling my heart inside out!"

He felt something welling up in his throat. As the sudden pain ended, he coughed it up. He saw it was blood. He breathed the life back into him and stood back up. As Fluttershy examined him for further damage, he wondered what the hell had just happened.

Unknown to him, a random portal opened up somewhere, and a pony fell out of it, hitting his head and going unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 4: Zac's Arrival

* * *

Zac awoke to find himself sore all over. He crossed his arms together in pain as he tried to open his eyes. He was leaning back on the railing of what appeared to be a bridge. Fighting through the pain, he tried to look around but ended up falling onto his side. He felt like passing out, and just as he heard a woman exclaim and run over to him, he did.

When he woke again, he found himself laying in bed. Sitting up and looking around, he was in a large sized bedroom with a telescope to his right, bookcases to his left, a door in front, what he thought was a bed for a dog on the floor and a skylight on the ceiling. The whole room seemed to be blue, but he felt like something was wrong about it all. It looked... different. Like something out of a cartoon.

Zac was so busy observing his surroundings, he didn't notice someone walking towards the left side of his bed. Suddenly something tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey sir."

He was so startled that someone else was in the room with him, he yelped and jumped off the right side of the bed. He tried to land on his feet, but found he couldn't and fell backwards. The voice also yelped and ran around the bed.

Zac looked down to see why he had fallen, and found his arms, hands, legs and feet had been replaced by a horse body, hooves and all. As if that wasn't confusing enough, the voice made it to him, and Zac found himself looking at a dragon. A small dragon, with a purple body and green spines coming out of his back and tail, but still a dragon.

"Sorry I startled you. Are you ok?" The dragon asked, stretching out a hand to him. For a moment, Zac couldn't talk. This was all so surreal to him. His wondered what all this was about.

Then... realization. The walking, the getting lost, the portal, Ryan-

But... Where was Ryan? Where was HE? Deciding to figure it all out later, he worked up the courage to talk. "I'm... ok." He took the dragons hand and was pulled onto his belly. He tried standing on all-4s like a horse, and surprisingly, it worked. He looked back at the dragon. "So, where am I?"

"Your in Twilight's library in Canterlot. She said she found you passing out on the bridge nearby."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle the unicorn. She's downstairs right now. I'm meant to take you to her."

"And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Spike! Not to brag or anything, but I'm Twilight's Number 1 Assistant!"

"Well Spike, take me to your leader."

Spike nodded, and lead Zac to the door to the room. At first, Zac was a little stumbly at walking like a horse, but in no time got used to it. As he followed followed Spike downstairs, he wondered what he would do when he meet 'Twilight'. He had only been here for under 2 minutes and already he was meeting 2... um... creatures. What would he say?

He then suddenly remembered something that Ryan said...

* * *

**Flashback, 2 months ago...**

* * *

He and Ryan were sitting at a quiet part of a cafe. Ryan was sadly stirring his hot chocolate with his other hand in his head. Zac was watching him from across the table, mourning and feeling sorry for him.

Zac saw a classmate from their school walk over. "Hey Zac!" He exclaimed. Upon seeing Ryan though, his tone immediately changed. "And, hey Ryan." Ryan's eyes looked over, he murmured, then looked back at his hot chocolate.

The classmate took a seat next to the two. He looked over at Ryan. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened, but can I ask you something? It's for a writing assignment and I need help." Ryan's eyes looked back over, one eyebrow raised. He put his spoon on the plate and arms on the table. "Alright, shoot." He said, taking sips from his hot chocolate.

"Well, if you ended up on another planet or universe, and was face to face with some alien, what would you do?"

"I'd not talk until I know they know english, otherwise I'd keep quiet and use motions to communicate. Then once I'm alone, I find out all I can about the place I mysteriously found myself at. Once I've done THAT, I would try and get the trust of whatever found me and maybe its friends, so I have an easier time of living until I can get back home."

The classmate wrote all this down and said, "Thanks man. I hope you get better."

Ryan managed a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**End Flashback, Present Day and Time...**

* * *

As Zac's flashback ended, Spike had led him to the bottom of the stairs. He found himself in another HUGE room. This one had bookcases EVERYWHERE, and one wall was actually a giant window. Below them in the middle of the room was a giant hourglass. Sitting down next to the hourglass was a lavender unicorn with a purple mane and tail. She was intensely reading some book, talking to herself.

"Hey Twilight." Spike called. She didn't notice. Spike groaned. Zac couldn't help but chuckle. "Absolute bookworm?"

"You know it. You can't pull Twilight away from a book if her life depended on it." Spike replied, laughing himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny you." Called a voice. The 2 looked down to see Twilight staring up at them, half annoyed, half suspicious.

"Oh come on Twi. You know it's true." Spike called back.

Twilight was about to say something back, when she noticed Zac half hidden behind Spike. Her tone changed immediately. "Oh! Hi! Your awake!" She used her magic to bring the two down to her level and walk up to Zac. "Ahem... Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Zac looked on, half confused.

"Uhh... Spike already told me your name." He said.

"Really? Oh. Sorry, it's just that I like to try and introduce myself in a formal and respectful manner because I don't want to make bad impressions later in life causing-

"Twilight, it's fine." Zac interrupted. "Honestly, my friend does the same thing."

"Oh." Twilight said simply. There was a pause between them. Then Twilight spoke up. "So what about you? What's your name?"

"I'm... Nopony." Zac said, remembering what Ryan advised. _"Huh. NoPONY? What a strange place."_

"What do you mean?"

"I just... don't like spreading information to sudden ponies."

"What?" Twilight asked, clearly confused.

"It's... it's just a thing."

Twilight, while still confused, decided to not push it on him. She could tell by Zac's voice and facial that he was distracted, scared and confused.

"Ok, but don't worry. We won't bite. You can trust us." She said, bringing Spike in beside her.

Zac simply nodded and turned to walk down the stairs to the front door.

Spike turned to Twilight. "What do you think of him?"

"He's definitely... suspiciously quiet. But until he stays with us for a while, I don't think we should make any judgements yet."

Spike nodded and looked back to the top of the stairs.

"You want me to follow him?" He asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! Anything for you Twilight! I need to grab something anyway." With that, he ran after Zac. Now alone, Twilight looked around for the book she was reading. She picked it up and decided to head to her favorite reading spot to continue. She would let Spike look after thier visitor for a while. Meanwhile, she would take some time to do some investigating.

Looking around, Zac found himself at the end of a dirt path. As he walked down it, he saw more towers like the one that Twilight lived in. Eventually he came to a bridge, most likely the one he appeared on, with 3 ponies on the other side looking around for something. One of the ponies, who was yellow, trotted up to him. "Hey! Your that alicorn that crash landed here a few hours ago!" _"Alicorn? Huh, better ask later."_

One of the other ponies, who was blue asked, "So, who are you?" Zac was hesitant. "Well..."

"Hey Dude! Wait up!" Called a voice from behind him. He turned to see Spike running up to him. "Hey. I hope you don't mind me escorting you around? I need to pick something up."

"Naa, that's fine. I could use a tour guide." He quickly walked past the 3 mares before they could ask anymore questions.

The two walked down the streets of 'Upper Canterlot', as Spike called it. As they walked to their destination, Zac started to notice something about the citizens (when they weren't looking oddly at him). They were all horses, some with wings, some with horns and some with neither. He had heard of pegesi and unicorns in myth and fairytales but this... this was bizarre.

Spike finally lead Zac to a shop called 'Wood, Wool and Metal'. Inside, there were a variety of... well there was no other way of saying it, stuff. True to its name, there were different wodden objects, stuffed animals and metal machines. Spike went up to the counter to get something. As he did, Zac saw a mirror in one corner of the shop. Making sure no one was looking, he snuck over to the mirror and gave himself a good look at his new body.

Zac found he had light green fur and yellow eyes, with a mane and tail that was blue with purple streaks. He also found he had a horn, green like his fur, and wings, more of the same. The combination of a horn AND wings was what must of made him an 'alicorn'. He was wondering what was so odd about that, when he realized something. _"No one else that I have seen thus far had this combo. This is really starting to make sense."_

He looked back at Spike, who was just getting a wrapped present from the shopkeeper. He walked over. "Got what you need?"

"Yep!" Spike replied excitedly. He looked at the clock nearby. "Let's head back to the library." Zac nodded and walked with Spike back down the street.

* * *

**About 10 minutes later...**

* * *

Spike and Zac poked their head through the door to Twilights library. She wasn't there. Spike sighed. "She must've gone out to read." As he and Zac walked in, Zac's eyes scanned the books for anything that could help him with his understanding of this world. He noticed a couple of books on one of the lower shelves called "History of Our World" "Equine Biology" and "Mechanical Knowledge". Perfect.

"Hey Spike, can I borrow those books?" He asked, pointing to them. Spike looked at him then the books. "Uh, sure. Why?"

"It's just... I hit my head pretty badly on the landing. And uhh... I... want to make sure I have my knowledge in check." He tried to smile innocently. However Spike didn't seem to notice his suspiciousness. "Oh. Ok, sure! Would you like me to take them up to your room?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks, if you don't mind?"

"No problem! You DID have a pretty hard fall if Twilight is right." Zac nodded.

Soon Spike had put the 3 books inside Zac's room. He looked up to him saying "If there's anything else you need, let me know." He smiled.

Zac was about to reply, but then his stomach rumbled. He looked at Spike sheepishly and Spike just laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make you something." And he went back downstairs. As soon as he was gone, Zac sighed relief and grabbed of the books. With a bit of luck, he figured out how to use his hoof to turn the pages without ripping them. "Alright, what have we got."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Twilight sat under her tree near the lake, reading to herself what she was reading. At the end of the tale she had just read, something got on her mind. "Hmm... Elements of Harmony." She said to herself. "I know I've heard of those things before." She looked up at the sky, thinking deeply. "But where?"

* * *

Chapter 5: Review And Rewrite

* * *

So... I know what your asking already. "Where is the 5th chapter?" If so, 1, wow your one of the few people who see potential in this thing (I'm impressed), and 2, you'll find out in a moment.

I recently got this review from 'Fallen Angel N' about my MLP Fanfic, so let me address it.

**"Hmm, looking at your first chapter it's pretty good though there are a few things I wanna address. If you don't wanna hear it, then here is a good place to stop. I ain't trying to be mean."**

Hey, don't worry about it dude. It's totally natural when your on the internet.

**"1st: The first being the shift to another person or setting it's not really a big problem just try and make it a tad more obvious when it happens. "**

Huh, I thought I did ok when it came to the transitions, but ok, I'll try and practice.

**"2nd: The main problem with this story is how complicated the first chapter is. It's a little hard to keep up with. You made this story so it is easy for you to understand ,but try and remember, you are explaining this to a stranger who reads it. It might be best to simplify the first chapter a bit. Readers tend to be lazy, if they don't like your first chapter they won't bother with the rest."**

Yea, I'm not going to lie, looking back on my first chapters, they ARE a bit crazy. It's when I was writing chapter 5 that I realized how many holes and plots I was making, so I took a step back. But when I planned to re-write it, some personal things happened and I was forced to take some time off. I DO plan to eventually re-write the story (and take your suggestion on simplifying the first chapter), but I'm going through stuff right now so I'll just take my time.

**"3rd: Next Doctor Whooves. Some people are not Doctor Who fans and will be completely lost as to what's happening. I barely know much about him so it was hard to keep up. If you insist on using him, your story had better be really interesting or else you're only gonna have people who are both MLP fans AND Doctor Who fans. Which isn't as much."**

When it came to Doctor Whooves, I mainly added him because he was a popular background character in the show. I admit to not knowing much about him myself, I just went off the show and the other fanfics in order to add him in and give him character. But in hindsight, that was probably not the best idea, especially when putting him into the first chapers. I'm thinking for my new MLP story to leave him out until later, so I don't plan on making the same mistake again.

**"P.S. This isn't really a mistake, but more of a personal complaint. How would Chrysalis know how Nightmare Moon or any of the other villains were defeated? She wasn't there, nor would she know the dates of their defeat. Even if her plan succeeded everything would be a complete mess. Eternal night, constant chaos, and Tirek. The 4 wouldn't exactly get along. Sure Celestia would be beaten but at the expense of 3 even more troublesome enemies. They all want to rule Esquestria so it's not like they'd let Chrysalis steal love from their kingdom out of the kindness of their heart."**

Out of admittance of not explaining the evil plan well enough, she planned to use the 'Future Memory Spell' as she would call it to show the other villains their defeat. Then when the princesses, Shining Armor and The Mane 6 were out of the picture, she could use the opportunity of the other villains beating the crap out of each other (seeing how inside she knew they wouldn't get along) to take out the last villain and become ruler herself. The plot holes about her knowing the villains names and dates however, completely slipped my mind.

I thank you 'Fallen Angel N' for this review and promise to rewrite this story sometime in the future (again though, AFTER getting through personal issues). If anyone else has any complaints about this story, don't be afraid to bring it up.

* * *

**And there you go, a blast from the past that would cause others shame. But hey, I EMBRACE my mistakes now, so what the hell.**

**Hope you enjoyed this embarrassment, and Chapter 2 for Pirate101: The Sun Angels SHOULD be coming soon. Have a nice rest of your day.**


End file.
